Kejahilan Ino
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Menceritakan Ino yang ingin menjahili Himawari dan Inojin dengan caranya sendiri/ Warning:ini hanya fict untuk pemanasan.


**Kejahilan Ino**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio.  
**

**Rated: T.**

**Genre: Humor.**

**Sumarry: Menceritakan Ino yang ingin menjahili Himawari dan Inojin dengan caranya sendiri.**

* * *

Di Toko Bunga Yamanaka, terlihat ada seorang wanita berambut kuning yang tengah sibuk merangkai bunga yang akan ia jual. Tangannya tampak telaten dalam merapikan bunga-bunga yang warnanya beraneka ragam. Wanita itu bernama Ino Yamanaka, sang pemilik Toko Bunga tersebut.

"Ino-_chan_."

Mendengar ada sebuah suara lembut yang memanggil namanya, wanita berusia 29 tahun itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana terlihat ada seorang wanita berambut _indigo _pendek tengah menggandeng seorang gadis kecil berambut biru yang usianya kira-kira tengah menginjak lima tahun.

Wanita itu tersenyum riang saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah datang ke Toko Bunganya. Ia pun mendekati kedua perempuan itu dengan penuh perasaan senang.

"Hallo, Hinata-_chan_ dan hallo, Himawari-_chan_!" sapa Ino sambil mengacak surai biru Himawari dan mencubit pipi berkumisnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum saat melihat Ino yang terlihat sangat menyukai putrinya. Ino tersenyum seraya berjongkok dan mengelus lembut pipi Himawari yang tembam serta berkumis dua.

"Hima-_chan,_ kenapa Hima-_chan _jarang mengunjungi Bibi? Hm?" tanya Ino sambil mencubit pelan pipi Himawari.

Hinata hanya terkikik geli saat Himawari wajahnya memerah, ia pun mengelus surai biru anaknya yang tengah dalam perasaan malu itu. Himawari hanya menunduk saat mendengar pertanyaan Ino, ia tersenyum dan wajahnya tampak merona.

"Karena Hima belakangan ini sibuk membantu Mama di Rumah dan Hima sedang latihan bersama kakek untuk persiapan masuk akademi," jawab Himawari sambil tersenyum ceria.

Ino hanya tersenyum licik usai mendengar jawaban Himawari, putri _Nanadaime _yang satu ini memang polos dan imut.

"Ino_-chan_."

Lamunan Ino terhadap Himawari seketika pudar saat Hinata memanggil namanya. Ino pun seketika berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang seolah ingin bertanya 'ada apa?'

"Ya, Hinata_-chan."_

Hinata meletakkan telunnjuknya di bibirnya sambil berkata,

"Umm... Bolehkah aku menitip Himawari untuk sementara di sini? Aku sedang ada kesibukan di Klan Hyuga dan kurasa, aku akan pulang malam."

Mendengar bahwa Hinata akan menitipkan Himawari bersama dirinya, Ino langsung meloncat kegirangan. Hal itu tentu membuat Hinata maupun Himawari mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, ada yang salah dengan menitipkan Himawari? Kenapa Ino begitu senang sekali?

"Ino-_chan_, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Hinata dengan bingung atas reaksi Ino.

"Ah tidak ada, Hinata-_chan_! Aku hanya senang karena hari ini bisa bermain seharian bersama Hima_-chan_!" seru Ino riang sambil mencubit gemas pipi Himawari.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban Ino. Wanita bermarga Yamanaka ini memang sangat menyukai putrinya, tak jarang Ino sering menelpon dirinya untuk mengajak Himawari jalan-jalan, menginap, ataupun mengajaknya bermain di Toko Bunganya.

Begitu juga dengan Himawari, putri kecilnya itu juga sangat senang ke Toko Bunga milik Ino. Putrinya sering berkata, Toko Bunga Ino adalah tempat yang menyenangkan karena di sana banyak terdapat bunga matahari. Alasan kedua Himawari senang berada di Toko Bunga Ino adalah di sana ia dapat bertemu dengan Inojin dan melukis bersama putra Yamanaka itu.

Hinata hanya menghela napas dan berkata,

"Yasudah, aku titip Himawari di sini. Nanti, aku akan pulang sedikit malam."

Ino hanya mengangguk dan menatap Hinata yang mulai pergi menjauh. Lalu, Ino dengan senyuman licik menatap Himawari yang wajahnya tengah menunduk polos. Wanita itu langsung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Himawari dan mengelus surai biru Himawari. Himawari yang diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan wajah yang merona.

"Bibi Ino, apakah Inojin-_kun _ada di dalam?" tanya Himawari polos.

Ino tersenyum licik saat mendengar pertanyaan sang Putri _Nanadaime _tersebut.

"Inojinnya sedang tidur sayang di dalam, Hima rindu ya sama Inojin?" ujar Ino dengan nada menggoda kepada Himawari.

Dengan malu-malu, Himawari menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ino benar-benar tersenyum riang saat itu juga, ia merasa dirinya telah berhasil menggoda Himawari.

"Hima mau tidak menemani Inojin tidur?" tanya Ino lembut.

Himawari hanya menganggukkan kepalanya polos sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino.

"Yasudah, Hima ikut Bibi ya." Setelah mengatakannya, Ino langsung menarik tangan Himawari menuju kamar Inojin.

...

Setelah berada di dalam kamar Inojin, Himawari langsung berlari ke atas ranjang Inojin dan tertidur di sampingnya. Ino yang melihat hal itu pun langsung menyeringai dan berjalan menyelimuti Inojin serta Himawari. Setelah melihat Himawari yang sudah terlelap bersama putranya, Ino langsung mengeluarkan _handphone _miliknya seraya memotret momen menggemaskan itu.

"Hihi... Mereka lucu sekali. Aku akan menyebarkannya di _Facebook_."

**-TAMAT-**

**A/N: Hanya pemanasan.**


End file.
